Ultraman Tsuchi (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Tsuchi is the twenty first oldest Scorpium Ultra, bearing the attribute Earth and Planet Terra’s secondary protector as well as the younger brother of Ultraman Lava. Naming Tsuchi literally means “soil” or “earth”, in Japanese. History Past TBA Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Human Form Tsuchi has a human form but he has no given himself a name & alias. History Pending. Powers and Abilities *'Transformation': For transformation, Tsuchi uses his willpower. *'ESP, Enhanced Strength and Speed': Standard abilities for an Ultra human form. *'Ground Vibration': An energy shockwave released, vibrating the ground which imbalances foes from a distance. *'Ground Blaster': Profile Stats *'Human Form':Own Human Form *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Rocky *'Transformation Item/Process': Tsuchi's human form transforms via willpower. *'Grip Strength': 65,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 130,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 670 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': TBA *'Dislikes': TBA *'Weaknesses': TBA *'Height': 49 meters *'Weight': 41,000 tonnes Body Features *Head Style: Like his older brother, Tsuchi has a cone-shaped head as well as white eyes. *Main Colours:Brown, Red, Orange, Yellow *'Color Timer': Tsuchi has a color timer that only blinks when (he/she) is low in energy. *'Ultra Armour': Tsuchi has an Ultra Armour that is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. They are more developed in his Terra Form, being covered in an aura of rock as well. *'Bracers': Tsuchi has rocky bracer weapons on his both elbows. *'Rocky Protector': Tsuchi has an armour of rocky protectors in his chest. *'Tatoos': Tsuchi has tatoos with a variety of rock shapes that not only serves as decoration & energy stripes but they glow when Crust initates a special attack. *'Rocky Wings': As Terra Form, Tsuchi has a pair of rocky energy wings that protrude out his back. *'Stone Crystals': As Terra Form, Tsuchi has stone crystals on notable parts of his body. Forms - Terra= Terra *'Grip Strength': 86,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 172,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 1050 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Tsuchi has access to more powerful variants of his Normal Form powers. *'Rockium Energy': Tsuchi gains more powerful abilities than uses the element of Earth. **'Tsuchium Column': Tsuchi's strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra, Tsuchi coats the ground with energy and launching a barrage of vertical rock columns at its target, destroying anything in its path. **'Tsuchium Rupture': Tsuchi shatters the ground apart with energy shockwaves and leading to the formation of Earthquakes before levitating his foes and temporary trapping them in mid-air with the shattered rocks. **'Tsuchium Wall': Tsuchi manipulates the ground and creating a durable wall of rock columns and blocking an enemy attack. **'Tsuchium Shards': Tsuchi levitates in mid-air before creating a series of rocky energy blades around him and throwing them towards his foes, and piercing through anything upon impact. **'Tsuchium Terra': Tsuchi stomps the ground with great strength and coating the ground with mud. Tsuchi then ruptures apart the ground by creating a series of depression (Rift Valley) in front of him and pressurizing foes. Tsuchi often uses this move in conjunction with his other moves and making it more deadly against foes. **'Tsuchium Slapper': Basic move in this form, Tsuchi charges himself with energy and throwing a series of energy rocks towards foes. **'Tsuchium Liquidifcation': Tsuchi liquidfies the entire ground in front, producing a quicksand to trap the opponent and to gain an advantage in combat. A rocky dome is also formed, being a dimensional field. **'Thundering Slam': Tsuchi releases a barrage of lightning energy needles to strike the opponent. **'Tsuchium Dragon': Tsuchi can summon 7-8 dragons to aid him in combat. Taushi can summon up to 40 dragons at once. ***'Muddy Splash': The dragons fires a splash of mud from its mouth and covering foes with a rocky aura and effectively slowing down their movements. ***'Coating Slam': The dragons coats themselves with rock before performing a kamikaze attack, and physically striking the opponent. :;Special Moves *'Tsuchium Sun Stream': Tsuchi fires an L style yellowish energy beam. :;Weapons *'Tsuchium Sword': Tsuchi retains the use of his personal weapon in this form. **'Tsuchium Thunder': Tsuchi can charge it with thunder discharges to make the blade more deadly. **'Tsuchium Wave': A brown wave of light from the weapon to push back foes. **'Tsuchium Draw': A drawing slash attack via the Crestium Blade. :;Physical Carried from Normal Form. - }} Trivia *Tsuchi's attribute-based powers are almost the same as his other brother, but being purely manipulating the Earth without the lava aspect. *Tsuchi is originally named "Crust". Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus